Power rangers Masquerade
by XXjoker-kingXX
Summary: Based off shin megami tensei persona 4 and 5. The true emotions of people are hidden by fear and regret and now are being used by the 7 sins to destroy the world. Seven teens must Unite to defeat this new threat and overcome each of their past.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to masquerade. This story will follow a more mature story similar to the persona serious and will have references to the franchise. I will have an OC contest for the new team except for the red ranger Wich is my oc. The contest winners will receive message from to let them know they had won. Here are the rules.

Name:

Age:

Nationality :

Personality:

Color: choose from blue, yellow, black, pink, white, and crimson

Crush( optional)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Actor/ Actresses:

Background:

Gender:

Family:

Something from their past to have to face:

Cloths:

Appearance:

Weapon:

Zord:

Extra information:

Rember the contest is for fun and I willhandpick the OC's that seem to fit into the story. Till next time and good luck


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a Prologue

Red ranger's pov  
I stood in a room full of cages and fancy looking chairs. For some reason I couldn't move or speak and then I heard a voice speak in front of me. "Welcome to the velvet room" said man dressed in a suit. He had a pointy nose and was bald in the middle of his hair. Next to him sat a woman with platinum blonde hair, pale skin and yellow eyes. She wore a dark blue dress with black and gold accessories, blue high heels and held a purple book entitled le grimoire. I looked at both of them and then the man spoke again. " I am Igor, propertor of the velvet room. It seems that fate has brought you here and me and my assistant Margaret will help you fifill your destiny". The woman named margaret looked at me and smiled before speaking. " We will assist you in many ways that we can, but you will not be able to reach your destiny alone. Their will be others helping you along the way". I looked at them both all confused until I heard Igor speak. " This is goodbye for now. Until we meet again". And after that the room faded away and I was back on the train.

Hope you guys enjoyed the Prologue and if you want to submit you own ranger for the OC contest here are the rules

Name:

Age:

Nationality :

Personality:

Color: choose from blue, yellow, black, pink, white, and crimson

Crush( optional)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sextuality:

Actor/ Actresses:

Background:

Gender:

Family:

Something from their past to have to face:

Cloths:

Appearance:

Weapon:

Zord:

Extra information:


	3. Chapter 3

Here are the winners

Dash master 48

Name: Phillip Hawkire (Fake Names: Seth Morez, Walt Decker)  
Age: 18  
Nationality: British  
Personality: Self-concerned, quiet, tactical, intelligent, logical  
Colour: Blue  
Crush: Whoever you wish, sir.  
Likes: Acting, Cookies, Friends, Music, His Characters  
Dislikes: Insanity, Dark Chocolate, Loudness, Maths, Having his Fake Guises shot down as not being him  
Sexuality: Straight  
Actor: Robert Patterson  
Background: Phillip is... rather unique to say the least. His mother went missing some time ago, and he has only his father for company. As you may have seen above, he loves acting, and has two characters who he sometimes poses as. Seth is a really jokey and optimistic type, while Walt is practically all mute. However, there has been two times in his life where he took on one of his guises, and he pretended that it was really him and not just a character he was roleplaying.  
Gender: Male  
Family: Myrle Hawkire (Mother, currently missing), Oakley Hawkire (Father)  
Something from his past: The times when he pretended his characters were not fake, and they are just alternative guises.  
Clothes: A blue jacket with brown buttons and a red trimming, black dress pants, teal leather gloves and white trainers.  
Appearance: Short chestnut hair, green eyes. Skinny build, slash scar on right leg. I can provide a height in Pm.  
Weapon: Shield with Sword attachment  
Zord: Fox  
Extra Information: The descriptions of his guises are below. Both keep the white trainers.  
Seth: Short Blonde wig, orange jumpsuit with orange and white trousers.  
Walt: Short Black wig, grey hoodie with a black Phoenix outline on the back, white shorts.  
I hope this is good enough, recently got into Persona, and it would be an honour to be in this. The actor part I'll let you pick if that's alright, PM if it isn't.

TallishSharpie

Name: Daniel 'Dan' Taylor

Age: 19

Nationality: Irish-American

Personality: Dan tends to be more on the quiet side, preferring to stay in the back and be as unnoticeable as he can. But even though he prefers that, he isn't afraid to speak up and speak loudly when it comes to certain situations, usually getting into an argument when someone is wrong and he knows for a fact he has the correct facts. He will admit whenever he ends up being wrong and will apologize for his behavior. Dan is very protective of the people he's close to and is quick to go to their aid.

Color: Yellow

Crush: Victor 'Vic' Carson

Likes: listening to music, drawing, helping others, cooking

Dislikes: Unsupportive people (especially unsupportive families), being unable to help someone who needs it, any sort of really bad negativity

Actor/ Actresses: Cole Sprouse

Background: Dan had a relatively normal childhood, until he got into high school, which was when he started questioning himself in a sense. He was 16 when he came to accept he was pansexual and at 18 he came out to his family, the only person being supportive was his sister. His parents, unhappy and outraged that they "went wrong somewhere", kicked him out of their house.

Gender: Male

Family: Royce Taylor (father), Erin Taylor (mother), Helena Taylor (older sister)

Something from their past to have to face: Seeing his family again

Cloths: A black tee shirt with a yellow and black plaid flannel shirt over it, dark jeans and black converse.

Appearance: Fair skin with black hair and greenish-blue eyes. He stands as about 6'0.

Weapon: War hammer

Zord: Lion

Extra information: Vic is Dan's partner and live together in a small apartment after being kicked out by their families. Dan's can be seen in his background above. Vic had been kicked out for being transgender.  
Dan's sister secretly helps pay for their rent and other necessities but other than that neither Dan nor Vic have seen their families since they left.

TheDaydreamer25  
Name: Esmerelda "Essie" Devereaux  
Age: 18  
Nationality: Cajun American  
Personality: smart, reserved, quiet, practical, observant while she has a gentle side as well  
Color: Pink  
Crush: whoever you want  
Likes: being outdoors, loves animals  
Dislikes: loud, obnoxious people, cruelty  
Actor/Actress: Saoirse Ronan  
Background: Essie comes from a deep rooted Cajun family out Of New Orleans. Her parents and siblings believe in everything supernatural while she is more pragmatic one, leading them to often embarrass her.  
Gender: Female  
Family: Father- Ioan Devereaux (priest)  
Mother- Irina Devereaux (owns a specialty store)  
5 older brothers- Jax, Evan, Torrance, Talon and Samuel  
Something about her past: She needs to be more open, more believing  
Weapon: Twin Axes  
Zord: Wolf  
Extra info: She has a dew drop shaped birth mark on her wrist

GoseiShinkenPink  
Name: Hermione Gregory (Formerly Akiko Watanabe)  
Age: 18  
Nationality: Japanese  
Personality: Nervous and self conscious, smart but misanthropic  
Color: crimson  
Crush: Akiko has a crush on a girl at her school called Sydney Porter  
Likes: music, playing her violin, dancing, drawing, reading  
Dislikes: her step father, people calling her Akiko, bullies  
Actress: Erika Fong  
Background: Hermione's parents are strict, her step father being very religious while Hermione isn't, she confessed to her parents that she was gay when she was 13 and her step-father flipped out and actually hit her, she had ran away to her birth fathers house and have lived there since then.  
Gender: female  
Family: Maria Watanabe(mother) Takeru Watanabe(step-father) Carter Gregory(birth father)  
Something from their past to have to face: she will have to face her mother and step-father again.  
Clothes: crimson top with black jeans and black glasses, black pumps and a red jacket.  
Appearance: black hair that reaches her mid back and brown eyes. 5'9 slightly muscular build but under weight by a little bit, several scars on her face and arms but only little ones  
Weapon: bladed bo staff  
Zord: gorilla  
Extra information: Hermione met Sydney when she first changed schools when she was 13 and instantly fell in love but knew she was way out of Sydney's league but day dreams about someday being with her and hoping that Sydney will notice her properly. Hermione's real name is Akiko Watanabe but she changed the name when she ran away because she hated the name.

Thewhatzupwriter26

Name: Jasiri O'Malley

Age: 15

Nationality: She is born in America. Half Mexican and half Italian

Personality: She is very beautiful girl but her past has left her with trust issues. She does have a great sense of loyality and integrity. Despite her calm and patient nature, she is mostly a loner who is very observant. She is very smart as well, and yet her looks helps her disguise the fact that she gets straight A's. However when she gets really mad, it is like a volcano mixed with hurricane. She is the kind of person that never asks for help even when she clearly needs it. She is also into boyish things as well.

Color: White

Crush( optional) She does have a crush on one of the rangers, it just she is scared to admit it.

Likes: Horror movies, spicy food, motor crossing, basketball, and reading

Dislikes: Bullies, chocolate, coffee, cheaters, snobby cheerleaders, and chick flicks

Actor/ Actresses: Selena Gomez

Background: She comes from a good family. Her dad is from Mexico and her mother is from Italy. They met in college and decided to become American citizens. Patrick is the very protective older brother. When she was in the sixth grade, it was the worst year of her life. She developed a huge crush on a 7th grader named Rodney. However when he learned about the crush, he pretty much kissed her best friend right in front her and called her an ugly duckling. About a month later, a bully did not like the fact that her parents were interracial married. The bully and his cronies attacked her and beaten her up because of it. Patrick stopped the attack and the bully and the cronies got arrested for it. After that, the parents decided to home school Jarisi. Jarisi could not forgive her former best friend for what happened. Since then, she has difficulty to make friends again.

Gender: Female

Family: Damon O'Malley Father Architect, Ashanti O'Malley Lawyer, Patrick O'Malley Older brother in high school

Something from their past to have to face: She has to face the bully that made her middle school days a living nightmare and the boy that broke her heart in middle school

Cloths: She has a white long sleeve blouse with long jeans and flats.

Appearance: She is about 5'7" with dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She is really beautiful but she does not show it off.

Weapon: Crossbow

Zord: Falcon

Extra information: The scars come from an ambush when a bully and his cronies attacked her.

The Moonlightking

Name: Dusk "Yami" Keiretsu  
Age: 19  
Nationality: Japanese  
Personality: He is very reserved, calm,quiet and doesn't like interacting with others. You can tell he is also a type of "brooder" as he broods amount most things in his life.  
Color: Black  
Crush: Open/Anyone you want  
Likes: Darkness, Despair, His own sense of justice.  
Dislike: Happiness, Positive Feelings  
Sexuality: Heterosexual(Straight)  
Actor/Actress: Shouma Yamamoto  
Background: He was always reserved his entire life because of him not wanting to make friends. He was lonely his entire life due to his parents' dying when he was only 5. So he became a thief, a good one at that. He often scavenged around for food and pretended to be a lost child in stores but then stole. He was then caught by the police and was forced to go into a orphanage to be off the streets. While he was in there, he kept to himself and did not try to make friends. He still hasn't found a group of people yet to call a second "family". He also feels lonely due to the fact that he never had the chance to experience what most people have:a family.  
Gender: Male  
Family: Deceased.  
Something from their past to face: Brooding over his parent's death/Being branded a criminal.

Cloth: Dark Leather, Black Sneakers, Black Jacket, Black Hoodie, Black T-Shirt, Black-Loose fitted Jeans.  
Appearance: He is 5'7, has jet-black hair, a Raven Symbol Necklace, and often wears a chain around his jeans.  
Weapon: Throwing Cards, Black Chains(If allowed.)  
Zord: Black Crow

Extra Information: I love Persona! Can't wait for Persona 5 next year for the PS4

 **I really only need a yellow ranger so please pm or post a if I haven't been able to upload any chapters. I've been having trouble trying to find time to work on chapters mostly because I had tons of school work and personal things happeningin my life but I will try to upload as much as I can. Till next time.**


End file.
